Crush
by abiirosee
Summary: AU-ish; Mort isn't sure. Is he crazy? Is it another crush? Is he under-reading this? Whatever the reason is, he cannot stop thinking about the possibilty as him and Marion as a couple. K for minor swears, minor fluff, and major jello abuse. Mort/Marion.


_**A/N;;**__ I'm just updating writing like mad. Actually, it's only to cure a tad ailment of writer's block I have for certain ideas. Bleh._

_But I won't be seriously writing for a while. I've slept a total of about 2 hours every night last week, mostly to update __Things Change__ and watch Metalocalypse as I do so, and I can't make anymore psycho-commitments like that for a while._

_Sure, my OC charts are serious and commitment… Ish. But it's not like I have to get every single one done. Actually, I would prefer to get one certain one done, but meh… It can wait. It's not THAT important._

_Also, I plan to hold off on the __Slide__ series, 'cause that was also a psycho commitment (actually, __Hey Lady__ was, and I did stay up pretty late writing __One More Night__.)_

_So my schedule:  
1. SLEEP!  
2. Music binge.  
3. Work on OC charts  
4. Free write…_

_Okay, so, anyway, on with how I wrote this story: during item two on my list, aka MUSIC BINGING, and looking back on some older oneshots, I noticed…_

_I totally neglected Marion and Mort._

_Whoops._

_Hehehe, sooooooo- Here we go… ANOTHER SONGFIC?_

_Now all I need to do is write a Grudgetta oneshot, and it will be COMPLETE!_

…_Unless I get this bug up my arse to write MarVetta, Malion, or Magot. __Sigh._

Crush © David Archuleta  
Making Fiends © Amy Winfrey  
Sibilia, Avigail ©Myself

* * *

"_Do you ever think when you're all alone…?  
__All that we could be? Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?"_

Scribbling down the notes from today's lecture, the dark skinned boy glanced up to find the pale skinned blonde girl listening quietly to Charlotte's blabbering.

His face flushed red when he noticed her eyes dart back at him and fall onto her "friend's" face, and then do a double take back at him. Certainly, the dirty blonde he was eyeing didn't think of his the way he was thinking of her.

The bleach blonde girl noticed her friend's glance behind her, and whipped her head, to find Mort staring back at them. He was getting an odd look from both of them now. He let his head drop, his black hair that was pulled into dreadlocks moving with his head.

"Why is he staring at us?"

He was absolutely blushing now, his cheeks hot, his body shaking. Normally, he didn't act like this.

He didn't with Maggie.

Absolutely, never ever, not with Maggie.

The silence from the other girl wasn't anything new. If had thought it was, he'd totally admit to being crazy.

Even though he was doing that right now with this whole crush ordeal. He couldn't tell really if he was actually, totally, committed to being in any sort of relationship.

Especially with Marion.

Never in a million years would the thought cross the short boy's mind, but lately, whenever he had the time, it did. Every freaking time he was alone or trying to distract himself from homework, there was the idea of the two as a couple.

It wouldn't go anywhere, right? He began to feel his head spin as he thought about it. It **could** work. I mean, if you think about it, she's quiet, he's kind-of quiet, and…

And now he was deciding he was entirely crazy.

No way would he, Morton Kent Jones, ever be in a **relationship** with Marion Trudy Daker. No way would he **ever** see himself going to the movies with her, and getting ice cream, and doing everything Charlotte does with Marvin.

It would never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever happen. **EVER!**

"_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?"_

Shaking his head, the lunch bell rang, and the rather large class began to grab their coats, seeing as it was a warm, yet rainy, spring day. As Mort stood up, grabbing his navy blue jacket, his eyes locked momentarily with _her_ eyes.

Those perfect icy blue orbs.

He just forgot what breathing was, and was practically purple when the girl looked away. He shook his head.

_She's just mad about earlier_, the teen with glasses grumbled silently to himself, and trudged out, and inside the small cafeteria, where he took a spot next to Maggie and Malachi, Maggie going on about something or another about her poetry, and Malachi's green eyes fixated in his creepy, blank stare on the wall behind her head.

"And it was so… Emotional," she began to say, until she noticed the glum look on the small boy's dark face. "The hell is up with you?"

"Ah, nothing." Malachi's awkward stare was now fixated on Mort.

"Lying is a sin." Maggie rolled her eyes, jabbing her jello with a fork, and trying to eat it. "Tell me, my friend, what is bothering you?"

"_Are you holding back like the way I do?"_

"It's- Nothing," murmuring, Mort glanced at the Italian-Spanish mix next to him was attempting to murder the jello cup next to her. The redheaded Puritan ignored this display, and cleared his throat.

"Has thou the curse?" Maggie glanced up from the victimized jello, and rolled her eyes.

"What curse? If you mean stupidity, than yeah, he does." Malachi sent her a dirty look.

"Go back to eating your jello, Maggie." Mort groaned. "I mean the curse of love," the freckle faced boy stated, a plain monotone lacing his voice. Mort didn't reply.

"Aww, how sickening! Mort has a girlfriend!" tossing her fork behind her, hitting Marvin in the head ("My neck!"), Maggie set the beat-up cup down and patted his shoulder. "Who's the unlucky one?"

Pulling up his hood and tightening the strings on his jacket, he mumbled into the fabric of the jacket the name of the girl with dirty blonde hair, light freckles, and a small, stout figure.

"I cannot hear you, Mort," Malachi tapped his head, and Mort removed the hood.

"…_Marion_," he whispered. Maggie gave an overdramatic gasp that she most likely picked up from her pretty sis-.

Wait, pretty? When thinking "Ismeralda," the words "hot, sexy, and curvy" usually popped up.

Oh God. He was insanely attracted to her.

"WHAT?" the two screamed, gaining unwanted attention from everyone else. Malachi pretended he was awkwardly staring at the wall again, and Maggie placed the jello cup at her lips and began to suck in the wiggly substance, causing the two boys to watch her in sarcastic shock.

"They invented spoons, ya know."

"I only had a fork!" the girl protested, flipping her dark brown hair back and pointing at Mort. "And you have a problem."

"I don't know if it's all for real though!"

"Look, dude," Malachi said, letting his somewhat-uptight accent slip. "All I've seen you do is mop around all week. You obviously like her."

"And you got it… BAD!" Maggie took another sip of jello, before continuing, the red dessert staining her teeth a bit. "Look, just go up and tell her. It's easy. Marvin did- Scratch that, Charlotte did it to Marvin."

"That's what she said," Mort said subconsciously, and Maggie snarled a snide comment.

"Thy one who has the name Maggie is right." Taking a slight bow, Maggie looked at Mort.

"Just do it."

"That's-."

"I will kill you." He didn't finish at the murderous threat he received, and he sighed. "Try, okay?"

"F-fine." Standing up, taking up his tray, Maggie stopped him. "What?"

"Give me your freaking jello!"

"'_Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away."_

Of course, Mort had no real intentions to talk to Marion. He'd prefer to just finish the rest of the day in silence, go home and perhaps sit down with his sisters and watch crappy romance movie with his sisters that would make him wish he was the incredibly sexy (but that was already accomplished… Or so her thinks) hero win over the girl of his dreams. Maybe they'd watch The Princess Bride, where he could fantasize he was the charming farm boy Wesley, with the girl who showed a skinnier resemblance to Marion… And Vendetta could cross dress as Prince Humperdink…

Okay, he needs therapy now.

"Mort." In the middle of his casting of his version of the movie, a quiet, yet sharp voice interrupted his thoughts. He gulped, and turned around. "C-can I talk to you?"

"S-s-sure," he stumbled on his words, nodding and motioning to the empty chair next to him that the apparently jello obsessed Maggie would occupy.

"Were y-y-y-y-you… Staring at me earlier?" _SAY YES! SAY YES! _his psycho-conscience screamed, but logical-conscience asked, _Why would you do that? And you sound like she just proposed to you._ While both consciences bickered, Mort gave a small head shake.

"N-no." Marion smiled.

"Okay, just making sure," her voice was laced with a sweet innocence that made his heart stop. "I- I was just curious." The innocence seemed to cover up something he couldn't make up, and she ended up walking away. Mort groaned, and his psycho and logical conscience both proceeded to scream, _WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET HER GET AWAY LIKE THAT? GO BACK AND TELL HER THE TRUTH!_

"She'll think I'm a creep," he said quietly to himself. Oh… Yeah, this was not making him look strange at all.

"Who are you talking to?" the girl who he shared a table with sat down, and Mort shrugged.

"Myself."

"I saw you talking to Marion," Maggie said, her amber eyes studying him. He nodded, taking off his glasses to clean them. "So what she say?"

"I lied." And whatever possessed Maggie to stand up, march across the room, slam her hands down on Marion's desk, and scream at the top of her lungs, "MORT LIED!" certainly scared the living hell out of everyone else.

Mort jumped up, and hastily gathered his things, and rushed out of the classroom.

"_But I know this crush ain't going away."_

"Isn't it awesome how people can end up like Harriet and Sally? She and her dog had cancer, and her dog died and she was near death until Harriet showed up to save her!" Mort's mind was still stuck on why the guy's name was Harriet, but he nodded anyway.

His mocha skinned sister noticed her brother's lacking insults towards the movie he just sat through. "Mort?"

"Yes, Sib?"

Sibilia paused, before asking, "Are you okay?"

"I have a crush on someone." WHY on EARTH did he tell **Sibilia** that?

"OH! REALLY! Have you confessed your undying love for her in SONG?" His parents obviously screwed up with the baby of the family somewhere, because Sibilia was stuck on some romantic serenade that she obviously thought her brother could do.

"Actually, I lied to her about staring at her in class today." Entering the living room was his other little sister, Avigail, as she arrived in her Taekwondo uniform.

"What?"

"AVI!" Sib screeched in horror. "Mort lied to the girl he likes about LIKING her!"

"Not exac-."

"HE DIDN'T!" Apparently his parents screwed up on the second youngest too. Perhaps they screwed up on him and the for elder siblings he had, but right now, he could care less. "Morton Kent! How DARE you!" Walking up to her older brother, the black haired girl with her curly hair in a ponytail slapped him across the face.

"OWNED!" Sibilia screamed.

"Did we not teach you anything?"

"Did watching these movies teach you **nothing**?" He knew it was a bad idea to tell Sibilia, and now that Avigail was involved.

"MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO DATE HER!" Avigail clicked her tongue, and Sibilia stood up, swinging her arm to crack it.

"Oh, well, in that case," Avigail began.

"It's just a crush." Sibilia nodded and turned to her sister.

"Wanna go harass Freddy?"

"Hell yeah!"

"AVIGAL DANIELLE!"

"What?" The two rushed upstairs, and Mort stayed planted on the sofa, knowing this crush was not going away anytime soon.

"_Going away."_

_**-"Crush" by David Archuleta**_

_

* * *

_

Sib and Avi are the best sisters ever. I based them a bit on how my sisters treat me, except one is older than me, and the other younger. I love them… Sometimes.

_Minimum fluff, and more abuse than anything… Avi is the best sister, yes/yes? _

_I SHIP MAGGIE/JELLO! …Okay, so I don't… But… It was funny._

_And, dammit, I'm thinking of ideas for a possible __Slide__-related fic again._

_**-Dar**_


End file.
